Whats Real
by Deaths Lie
Summary: It's about my characters point of view. I's about how things "really" were. Has some childhood things. Max hates my character, my character like to annoy her. There is cursing in this, and my character has a potty mouth. :  Probably not actually funny. :


**MYSELF**

I was in a completely white room. There was glass that showed another white room. My older siblings had been taken awhile ago. I was 6. I have wings, and I have super powers. I can go into people's minds, I can shoot fire, and I can change my appearance. Recently I have been able to teleport to places. So far I have only been able to teleport a few feet, I am strong too so I ended up getting a room. M siblings I had live with me, on was 9 and the other 10. With the ability to control peoples minds I got better treatment then the other experiments, not to say my life is amazing 'cause it sure as hell isn't.

But I made them teach me how to fly, by "suggesting" they run experiments on my wings. I was 6 when I escaped. I was able to turn other people into things so I used a person who had come to feed me. I teleported her in then made her look like me, then I teleported out of my cell making myself look like her. This gave me 5 minutes to escape.

I did it without hurting anyone. After busting out of that place and running past the gates, I took to the air changing back into myself. When I escaped I was the first to ever live. After a few years I learned that other avine experiments had "escaped" so I went to find them.

With my ability to transform into people I hid in an orphanage. When it was time to leave I made them believe I was never there. Then I headed to the school. I learned from there that they had headed to in the direction of Colorado. When I saw a feather on the floor I had to pick it up. It was like no other I had seen. When I picked it up I suddenly saw a face and I could tell were the owner of the feather was. It took me 3 days to find them. They were in a house on the edge of a cliff.

I landed in a tree to watch. Nobody seemed to notice me, I stayed there for a few days leaving to get food. When I came back from one of my trips to get food they were out side, practicing flying. When I landed the boy who's feather I had stopped and told me to show myself.

They shot into fighting stances after him saying this, I flew out of my tree and landed 15 feet or so away. There were 6 children the youngest couldn't be older then 4 or 5.

I glanced at them keeping my wings spread. "I've been here for a while but I ran out of food. You see I escaped oh 3 years ago from a place like The School in Alaska. I want to live with you guys. I won't hurt you, if you don't hurt me."

The oldest looking girl responded. "How would we know to trust you? You could still be working for The School."

"Because if I was going to hurt you don't you think I would have done that awhile ago?"

"You could be spying" a boy with dark hair answered.

"Valid but I hated that place, why would I help them? They killed my sisters. Ask him he should know of me, he might even know how I escaped. Then again they only knew of the skills you have."

"So you're the girl who escaped? Incredible really you don't look very strong. But that glass wasn't shattered nor could it be. She is safe. Mind telling me how you escaped?"

"Yes I do I trust them not you. I want to be around people like me."

**DINNER TIME THEN**

So what are your guyes names? I call my self Violet but it's not fixed. I haven't really thought of a really good name. I like the last name of Windstorm. My parents didn't care to name me you see I know my true name of Noble. My oldest sister called herself Rebecca, my other sister called herself Julia. They never cared for me even though I got them out of crates and fed regularly.

How old are you I'm 9 I was born in June on the 27th if I remember correctly. So I guess my name is Violet Windstorm,

I'm 7 and I like the name Nudge. Because I think it suits me wel. I don't really know why but I just have this feeling. Oh my gosh we should watch a movie tonight. Movies are amazing. I want to go flying. What other tyoes of candy is there. Since we don't have birthdates we should pick something. What… A girl with tan skin rambled.

About 10, I'll be Fang. Said the dark haired boy who doesn't seem to talk much

I'm 2 and I will be called Angel. Said the cutest voice you could ever hear.

The Gasman, Gazzy for short. I am about 4, said the smaller blond haired boy.

I am also about 10. I like the name Iggy, said the taller blonde whose feather I had found.

Maximum Ride, Max for short, and I'm 10 I am the oldest one here.

Now I'm the oldest one her but yes out of the children you are, said the man to be Jeb.

What are the room pairings? I asked realizing I had no place to sleep.

Gazzy and Iggy, Nudge and Angel, Max and Fang have their own rooms.

Can I pair with Fang?

No! you will be with max.

Angel?

Max has a space in her room open and you can sleep on the couch 'til we get a bed for you tomorrow.

Nudge? I mean we are pretty close in age.

Why don't you want to sleep with max?

Because I have a feeling she is going to knife me while I sleep. She doesn't trust me and she, doesn't want me here. She also thought she was going to knife me while I sleep, so can I have a different room mate?

Wait she thought?

Well yes I can read minds. By the way Iggy way don't you look where you are going? Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize. I'm sorry they made you enable to see.

I never answered you. Its okay I can hear really well because of it.

Okay Violet talks more then me. Is something wrong here? I whould love to have her as a room mate. We could stay up all night talking. I mean she has too be awesome she excaped all on her own. Do you have other powers then just reading peoples minds? i think you are cool. I really like you. Can you teach us to fly? Oh my gosh this is exciting.

I'll take Fang. He doesn't talk so much, or Angel she is just so cute!

Well I think Angel would be a better person. Fang likes his space.

It's fine.

Well then I guess I'll get you a bed tomorrow. What type would you like? Iggy and Gazzy have a bunk bed, and Nudge and angel have two twins.

I think 2 twin beds sound nice, can I go to the store with you. Oh and Nudge I can teleport, shape shift, read minds, I can shoot fire from my hands, and I found you guys because Iggy dropped a feather and I somehow knew what he looked like and where he was. I can make other people teleport if I'm touching them, and I can make people take a different form for 5 minutes. All of these things are unruly except entering peoples minds I'm pretty good at that one.

Wow you have a lot of powers.

Yup, my sisters got bird DNA too, but no powers.

**MORNING **

I wake up at dawn every morning to go out flying. I am 12 now. I have been living with 5 amazing people plus Max for 3 years now. I love living with them, they are my family. My youngest sister is 5 she can read minds too, she has blonde clurly hair that wraps around her adorable soft face she is too cute! Then is her real brother Gazzy he is an awesome 7 year old who is amazing at blowing things up, he has blonde hair too. Nudge is 11 and is a complete diva, she has dark unruly hair, that complements her camel eyes perfectly. Iggy who is blind but yet the most skillful at detailed things is 13, if Gazzy wasn't his best friend I would be. Then comes Fang who is my room mate and barely talks. Max is the oldest making her our leader since Jeb disappeared. We don't get along for some reason, which is why Fang is my room mate not her. She went and wrote a book series and left me out of it! Can you believe her I mean sure I piss her off all the time but still. So because of this I'm writing it my way. I will probably get bored of this by the time we catch up to her so I'm not going to be detailed and I'm not going to be clear. Anther thing she says everything else correctly just remember I'm always there

I wake up silently and decide to take a shower today so I grab some clothes and head to the bathroom. After my shower I look at what I grabbed black skinny jeans and my super comfy purple shirt. I then grab my jacket and take to the sky after going out of the house of course.

When I get back Iggy is making breakfast so I help him.

Hey Igs are you the only one up?

No Fang is up too, he is in the shower. Max is going to wake up with a bang in 5 minutes you should probably go wake up The Gasman.

Haha awesome you guys didn't put it in the house did you?

No no of coarse not its out side her window in the clearing we made last week.

I love guys so much haha. I then run to wake up Gazzy.

Like 4 minutes later **BOOM!**

IGGY! GAZZY! AND VIOLET! GET YOUR ASS'S HERE NOW!

Shit I forgot she is a pissy morning person. Why did she call me anyways? I didn't help plant this bomb. Wait wait wait is this the bomb we made 2 days ago.

Yes it is. Loud like we wanted. Haha we then all high five.

We then run to her room

She looks pissed and I mean pissed.

You. Were. Band. From. Making . Explosives. For. Your. Incident. Last month. T_T

Bitch was glaring at me. Okay now listen punk I didn't plant this one. And we didn't light anything on fire.

NO BUT THAT WAS MY ALARM CLOCK! AND I DIDN'T WANT TO GET UP YET!

Now Max chill. Said my savior Fang in the door way.

We made that 2 days ago how did you not realize 'til now? My moronic Gasman stated.

I DID NOTICE! I ASKED ABOUT IT AT BREAKFEST YESTERDAY! AND FANG GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I BREAK YOU.

We didn't cause any harm and my burritos are about to burn so punish us now or you don't get breakfast.

IIIII HATE YOU GUYS!

Screw this I'm out I grab Iggy and teleport to the kitchen.

Nice going. You got me in trouble.

You left Gazzy! Oh my burritos are safe I got here just in time. Go grab him. I'll meet you at the tree. I will have our breakfast. I think it's safest to leave and hope Fang calms her down.


End file.
